A Hundred Words, A Thousand Tales
by Raynre Valence - Sage of Time
Summary: (Ongoing) Everyone is the Hero of their own stories, and that is no less true for the people of the Kingdom of Hyrule. The following are brief glimpses into their lives with short 100 word vignettes featuring any character from any game. Used as an exercise to stoke my creative fire.
1. Escape

The steady patter of rain on the roof echoed throughout the barn, and the wind blew in icy gusts against the solid oak walls, causing the old timbers to moan and whistle as fingers of air reached through the cracks.

Malon shivered, and blew out the match that she had just used to light the candles.

The rain was comforting. It let her escape her duties, if just for a moment. It hid her from the demands of the ranch... and from Ingo.

No one would save her, no one would take her away.

But the rain would always come.


	2. Hunger

Diggy diggy hole...

Gotta find more rocks. Stupid lizards moved into Dodongo's Cavern, and that's where all the tasty rocks were found. We can't get to the tasty rocks anymore, and now Goro's hungry. Goro doesn't like being hungry.

Big Brother Darunia won't help. He's guarding the Goron's Ruby. Goro thinks Darunia wants to eat the Ruby himself.

Silly green kid couldn't help, he was too shrimpy. Only Goro can help. Goro will find a new cavern full of tasty rocks.

Goro wonders what the Ruby tastes like.

Diggy diggy hole...


	3. Duty

The Princess was in danger.

I fled through the palace, down the long halls, past the guards and monsters and their broken corpses. I could smell the scents of battle as the castle was lost.

My abdomen burned like acid. Blood pattered gently to the floor with my every step. I would not last much longer.

The Dark Lord had managed to brush me aside with little effort, and was making his way towards the bedchambers. I would stop him before I died. I didn't know how, but I would not let him touch her.

My darling Princess Zelda.


	4. Courage

The man had started to turn away, but he stopped when he saw me rise once more. A look of equal parts rage, shock, and disgust flashed across his scarred face. "Why won't you _stay down?_"

My hand slid in a pool of my own blood as I tried to straighten, the shimmering edge of the Triforce blazing to life.

"Because..." I said, attempting to wipe the blood from my chin as I reached for the hilt of my blade. I glared at him through my one good eye, and snarled defiantly.

"Because I can still hold my sword."


	5. Wings

I make this trek often, to the mountain's peak. The view alone is worth it. I spread my arms wide, and the winds at the peak of Dragon Roost Island pull at my summer dress.

I stand with my eyes closed, poised delicately on the precipice, relishing the feel of the cool breeze as it sweeps around my body, embracing me like a mother's hug. I stretch, then stand on the tips of my toes and smile as the wind causes my blouse to flutter about my arms. Almost like wings.

I almost feel like I could fly.


	6. Vandalism

We were eating dinner when that funny kid showed up again. He keeps trying to break into my secret stash and steal my jeweled heart, but he hasn't figured out how yet.

He tried to pull out his sword, but it got stuck, so he just threw all my pots at the wall in frustration and stole all of my money. My wife says to throw him out, but I'm not that brave.

At least I safely locked up the cow with my jewel. Goddesses only know what he would do if he got ahold of ol' Bessy.


	7. Villain

They used to laugh at me.

I was too short, pale, sickly. The other children laughed while they played and I stayed inside and read. I wanted to join them, but they shunned me.

But I learned, and I grew, and I became something more. I taught myself real power. Now the children don't laugh, but they whisper behind my back. I don't know which is worse.

Finally, just one last piece of the puzzle remains before I can reach my full potential.

I am Vaati, and if I will not be respected, then I will be feared.


	8. Guardian

She found me, lost and afraid in the world beneath the clouds.

Freed me from my bonds and lifted me to my feet.

Skin as dark as soil and eyes of piercing crimson.

Onwards we press, with only her as my guiding light.

She urges me forward when the shadows block my path.

To stand when my strength falters.

To breath when the walls close in.

To spread my wings and fly when the winds fail me.

I am enraptured by her.

Her confidence.

Her strength.

The subtle curl of her lips.

She is my caretaker.

My guardian.

My heart.


	9. Humility

"Hey Navi, watch this."

Immortal last words. I turned and watched as Link began tossing deku nuts into the air. Three, four, five nuts in all, his hands flashing as he juggled, somehow managing to keep them all in midair.

I'll admit, the kid's skills were impressive. But he had been growing cocky ever since we left the Great Deku Tree. Cocky could get him killed.

I flew up and jingled in his ear. "Hey, listen!"

Link jumped in surprise.

"Gah, not the face!" He cried as the explosive nuts fell and burst.

Ah, now that felt good.


	10. Captured

"What's going to happen to the male?"

"No idea. The Mothers will probably keep him a while to stud, then release him."

"Hope I get chosen. No offense, but I haven't had a male in years."

"Hey, he's cute. I might join you."

"Not too bright, though. Wearing chainmail and that silly green cap in this desert..."

"They don't have to be bright, just willing."

"Indeed."

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like … I don't know, chains or something."

"Don't worry. Unless he grows wings, he's not getting out of there."


	11. Waiting

I settle into position to wait. Seven long, nightmarish years have passed, but finally it's time for the Hero to return and rid us of the plague on this land … the plague that I helped unleash.

I'm not kept waiting long. A flash of light, blinding in its intensity, and there he is. Older now, more handsome, but with a boyish charm and that fairy of his.

My heart aches.

He inspects his new form, converses with his companion, then turns to leave the temple.

I replace my mask and leap, falling silently to the pedestal behind him.


End file.
